Naruto: A Trip to Vegas
by katanakid14
Summary: Naruto and the gang head out to Vegas for a week or two as a little celebration. Based on a story I wrote before, but never finished
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible Ride

Okay, let me explain before people go off and say I'm copying this story. I'm katanakid13, but my brother got on my account one night while I was doing homework and changed my name. Couldn't change it back, so I changed it to katanakid14. I'm reposting this story because I never finished it, even though I really need to.

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR LAS VEGAS!!!!

Naruto: One night in Vegas.

"Guys, where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked as Sasuke drove the RV through the barren land.

"We're going to go celebrate Sasuke's return. It's not every day you convert an old friend from the bad guys to our side." Sakura replied, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Sakura." He started, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Quit freaking staring at me. I'm trying to drive. And, don't start telling me to turn anymore. We have the GPS set up, our location marked, a gas station up ahead, and I have one last nerve." Sasuke said grimly.

"Okay. Turn here." Sakura lightly grabbed the wheel and turned it, the RV moving into a gas station. Sasuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't worry. She'll stop soon. Same thing happened when we went to New York city. And she was telling the pilot how to fly!" Tenten walked up from the back off the RV, trying to get a laugh out of everyone.

"Tenten! I need a hug!" Neji called. Naruto turned around, not liking what he saw.

"All ri—NEJI! BUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! AND LEAVE YOUR BOXERS ON, TOO!" She yelled, turning bright red.

"I'm going to go wake up Temari and Shikamaru. We need to change the sheets on the bed back there." Sasuke got out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of the RV.

"If there are 8 of us, why do we even have a bed back there? Why not just a lot of sleeping bags?" A voice asked Naruto. He saw a lock of blackish-blue hair out of the corner of his eye, knowing it belonged to Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata. You actually asked him a question without stammering or blushing. But, to answer that, we couldn't find a good position for all 8 of them without the girls being to close to the boys they liked. Though, I would've liked snuggling up to Sasuke, feeling his muscles at night as we lay together in the nu--." Sakura was cut off by everyone running off the RV, disgusted by what they were hearing.

"Thank you so much, Sakura, Shikamaru just puked. EVERYWHERE." Sasuke said angrily.

"Come on, Hinata, this is going to be a big argument." Naruto picked up Hinata by the waist, carrying her out of the RV, and making her blush.

"Wh-Why did you carry me?" Hinata asked, turning red.

"I didn't feel like throwing you out of the RV. It was either carry you, throw you, or let you see that." Naruto jerked a thumb towards a window on the RV. Sakura was opening up Sasuke's shirt, throwing him onto the floor.

"Cousin, are they fighting or.....you know....." Neji asked Hinata.

"No idea. I really don't feel like finding out either, Neji. Naruto, can I get you anything while I'm inside getting a drink?" Hinata asked, looking at the ground.

"No thanks, Hinata. Here is ten dollars. Strange how they don't call it yen. Anyway, get yourself a soda, a snack, and see if you can find a water squirter. The way Neji and Sakura are acting, we may need to train them to stay away from Tenten and Sasuke." Naruto joked, handing the money to Hinata.

"Slap." Neji said as he slapped Naruto.

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head as he put the gas pump into the RV.

"First, for that joke. Second, for not realizing how much Hinata loves you. Third, for that joke. I really detest you for that joke now." Neji frowned.

"Wow. For a self proclaimed genuis, you sure are bad at counting."

"At least I graduated my first time, Cat Boy.

"Hey, first it's a fox. Second, if you want me to kick your butt like I did 8 years ago, just tell me." Naruto said, starting to form a Rasengan on his hand just as Hinata walked up

"Naruto, they had it. I got a green one for Neji, and a pink one for Sakura." Hinata gave him the water guns.

"Excellent. Naruto ran into the RV, grabbed two sodas, ran out, and whistled to Sasuke.

"Yeah, DOMINATE!" Naruto laughed. He poured the first soda, a cream soda, into the pink water gun and turned towards Neji.

"You like root beer right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah wh—Oh. My. God. You are not squirting me with that." He turned Hinata around and himself as Naruto poured root beer into the larger green gun and then started to relieve himself in it.

"If I hear Tenten moaning and see your boner again, I am. I really detest you, too." Naruto put on the caps, gave Neji a big hug, and winked at Hinata, mouthing "I didn't pee in it."

"Oh." Hinata whispered.

"Oh, man. You guys still aren't done filling up?" Shikamaru asked as he, Tenten, and Temari walked up.

"Actually, we just finished. We're just waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to STOP MAKING OUT SO WE CAN DRIVE TO WHEREVER THE HELL WE'RE GOING!" Naruto yelled, hoping they would stop.

"All right, let's go. TO VEGAS!" Sasuke appeared in the window, fully dressed, sweaty, and with lipstick all over him. Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"MORE!" Sakura tackled Sasuke, throwing him to the floor and dragging him back to the bedroom.

"Shikamaru, hand me the duct tape when we get in. Neji, toss me a marker. Preferably the one you used on your fore head for that bird cage thing." Naruto asked. They did as Naruto requested, and watched as Naruto tossed in four sodas, a large bag of potato chips, a bucket, and a condom. He then started to tape up the entire door, writing DO NOT ENTER on the strips of tape.

"Where'd you get the condoms?" Tenten asked.

"Let Neji explain that one. Oh, by the way, if they are none left in your suitcase, Neji, that was probably Sakura hoarding them for this moment." Naruto threw the empty box at Neji, hitting him on the top of the head.

"I'll drive. Naruto, can you sit up there with me to make sure I'm going the correct way?" Hinata asked.

"I guess. I mean, that's why we got the GPS, but I guess I can." Naruto said, remembering what Neji said and how Hinata acted towards him years ago.

Everyone split up into their separate areas, Shikamaru and Temari sharing the only chair while reading a book, Tenten and Neji on the couch watching TV with Neji throwing nervous glances at the water gun Naruto had pointed at him, and Naruto and Hinata driving.

"So, you just pull this rope, and the water gun fires at Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Watch." Naruto turned around. "NEJI! What's wrong with your pants?! What did I say!?" Naruto pulled the string, the string pulled the trigger, the trigger made water shoot out, and made Neji scream like a girl. The shot missed and landed in Tenten's mouth.

"Yummy! Root beer! Thanks, Naruto." Tenten smiled. Naruto and Neji looked at each other, quietly, turned around, and stared ahead until they reached Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hotel

SAME DISCLAIMER AS THE ONE IN CHAPTER 1

"Okay, I suggest we split up into groups to find an inexpensive hotel that is not sexually involved." Shikamaru stated as they looked around in awe at the city.

"What?" Neji, Sakura, and Temari asked.

"Grab a partner, find a cheap hotel, and make sure it isn't filled with hoes." Naruto translated.

"Oh." They nodded their heads.

So, Sakura and Sasuke paired up, Shikamaru and Temari stayed in the RV to make sure it wasn't stolen, Neji set off with Tenten, and Naruto paired up with Hinata.

"Hinata, let's go this way. I'm sure we can find a place over there, I didn't see any clubs over in that area." Naruto grabbed her by her hand, dragging her along the streets.

"Naruto, what is a hoe?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know?" Naruto quickly whispered the meaning into Hinata's ear, her eyes growing wider the whole time.

"So, just like how Neji has been acting?" Hinata asked, leaning onto Naruto, hoping it would look like they were together.

"Pretty much." Naruto wrapped his arm around her back. The entire trip Naruto was thinking about Hinata's behavior lately, trying to think of why she seemed to feel more natural around him now. He started to realize how nice he had been with her, how flirty, how much he actually liked Hinata. Possibly in the same way she liked him.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked down into her white eyes, seeing the reflection of a hotel sign as they walked past.

"Would you like to go to the hotel behind us?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. Wait, do you mean like how Neji would mean, or do you mean call the group tell them where we are and the prices?" Naruto smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"The group." She responded.

"Okay. But, tomorrow, we are going double dating with Neji and Tenten. I want to rub it in Neji's face that I'm asking you to go clubbing with us and Tenten is just fun to be with." Naruto said.

"You and Neji were going clubbing?" Hinata asked, not exactly surprised.

"Yeah. All the guys were, actually. But, now that I think about it, Sasuke is going to blow us off for Sakura, and Shikamaru and Temari seemed to be at a pretty good place in New Moon. So I figured that we should just go clubbing anyway, but just bring you and Tenten instead." Naruto quickly made a three way call to Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, telling them his location.

Fifteen minutes later, the gang was unloading their clothes and other items into the four hotel rooms they had rented. Of course, each room was at a different couples' use, and each room only had one bed. Naruto found the idea of sleeping with Hinata uncomfortable, even if he was in his feety pajamas and she was in a night gown. Still, he had to do it. Not that he didn't like being very close to Hinata, just the idea of having sex or sexual positions with her made him feel awkward.

"Naruto, could you turn over for a minute? They don't seem to have any towels in this bathroom yet." Hinata hinted. Naruto took that to an extreme. He took the blankets off the bed, crawled underneath the mattress, covered himself with the blankets, and turned over onto his stomach, his face pointing towards the wall.

As she walked through the room naked to get a towel out of her suitcase, she felt very odd. She loved Naruto, but didn't like the idea of him seeing her naked. She grabbed her underwear, bra, and night gown, running back into the bathroom, but slipped and hit her head.

"OW!" She cried out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto rolled out of his hiding spot, forgeting Hinata was naked and helped her up.

"Um....Yeah, just going to go back to hiding." Naruto looked up at the ceiling the entire time, trying not to look down. He jumped back into his spot, almost like how Bugs Bunny jumps into his hole.

"Wonderful Bugs Bunny imitation." Hinata giggled as she put on her clothing.

"Thanks. You dressed?" Naruto asked.

"Everything that should not be seen is hidden." Hinata said, not telling him she only had her bra and panties on.

"All right, then I'm going to come out and fix the bed." Naruto rolled out again, putting all the blankets back where they should be, straightening the mattress, and noticing how much Hinata was under dressed. But, he didn't mind for the moment, it was better than when she was wet and naked. He watched her slip the night gown on out of the corner of his eye, wondering how they would sleep in the positions they had decided on.

Naruto jumped on the bed a couple times, trying to waste any extra energy he had. Hinata held out her hand, gesturing that she wanted to bounce also. He lifted her on, and then started bouncing again. They did this for about ten minutes until they fell onto the bed in the positions. Hinata was at the top of the bed with Naruto's feet by her head. Naruto was laying the same way at the bottom, not really sure how comfortable this was.

"Good night, Hinata.' Naruto said.

"Good night, Naruto." Hinata reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, just as Neji walked in with Tenten.

"Sixty-nine! Sixty-Nine!" Neji laughed, apparently drunk.

"Sorry guys, he had a little too much. But seriously, you're both all sweaty and at each other's feet it kinda looks like...." Tenten trailed off.

"We can't find a not sexual position to sleep in." Hinata explained.

"Okay, what would be more sexual, me sleeping by Neji's lower body, or sleeping by his upper body and face." Tenten commented.

Naruto quickly changed position, scooting in close to Hinata at the top of the bed.

"Better. Good Night Guys!" Tenten turned off the lamp for them and handed Naruto the remote to the TV as she dragged Neji out of the room.

"Wow. You would never think that he is related to you." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand under the covers.

"I know. But, he's family what can I do." Hinata sighed.

"What about that Sharpied in Bird Cage thing on his fore-"

"It's not Sharpie and no."

"CRAP!" Naruto gave Hinata the remote as a sign of forfeit.

"So, Sasuke and Sakura are in the room next to us on the left, Shikamaru and Temari on the right, and Neji and Tenten beside them?" Hinata asked, changing it to Comedy Central.

"Pretty much. Oh my God, change the channel." Naruto said.

"Why? It's 11 on a Monday night what could be on that is so bad?" Hinata then remembered what Neji was saying about Monday nights in the RV. She turned off the TV and laid in silence with Naruto.

"Good Night, Naruto." She said.

"Good Night." He responded.

"Good Night, Fox." Hinata giggled.

Naruto's stomach growled in reply. Hinata and Naruto looked up at each other, wide eyed.

"I just realized I'm hungry!" Naruto said, getting a pillow over his face in reply


	3. Chapter 3: Clubbing or not

THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!!! OH WELL....USUAL DISCLAIMER HERE.

Hinata sat up and yawned. She felt a pressure on her breasts and looked down to find Naruto's head sitting on them. She moved out of the way, causing him to stir.

"No, Iruka, I need my pillows to fall asleep in class." Naruto reached forward and grabbed at Hinata's "pillows".

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized after realizing what he did.

"That was...um...uncomfortable." Hinata said, pushing her index fingers together like she did as a child.

"Sorry, again. What time is it?" Naruto asked her.

"About 9:50." Hinata replied.

"Hmm. Too late for breakfast yet too early for lunch. We don't have any snacks, so I guess we just watch TV." Naruto leaned back against the backboard of the bed, turning on the television.

"We could go see if the others are up. Then we could just walk around town, enjoying the sights." Hinata suggested.

"I think we should save that for later in the night. Everything without the lights flashing and the sun beating down on us doesn't sound too good." Naruto was flipping through the channels, looking for Comedy Central.

"Okay." Hinata's phone rang and vibrated twice, signaling a text message from Sakura.

Good morning, anything happen btween u 2 ovr nite? The message read.

You won't believe this: Hinata text what had happened with her 'pillows'.

WAT!? Naruto, that SOB! BRT.

The door opened, and a furious, robe wearing Sakura walked over to the bed, slapping Naruto across the room.

"PERVERT! " Sakura brushed down her hair, trying to keep calm for the moment as she talked to Hinata.

"Oh, Good Morning Sakura. Are you and Sasuke just getting up also?" Hinata asked.

"No, we were up all night." A worn out looking Sasuke walked into the room, bearing marks all over his arms and face.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's with all the marks? And why were you up all night?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Well, the same reason we got freaking taped up inside the RV." Sakura answered for him, producing a whip out of her robe.

"Help Me!!!" Sasuke whispered towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Shit! If Sasuke is asking for help, she must really be dominating him." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Naruto! Stop blowing in her ear!" Sakura hit him with the whip, producing a mark on his back.

"I wasn't blowing in her ear! I was asking her if she wanted to get changed out of her pajamas. It's like 10 by now! We might as well go do some sight seeing or something." Naruto rubbed his back casually. The mark was gone already.

Fox do that for you? Sasuke mouthed, afraid to actually speak right now.

Naruto nodded towards him.

"Now you want her to get naked?!" Sakura stormed out of the room, dragging Sasuke with her.

"Okay, so we don't have the same confusion as the other night, where do you want to change?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Um, I'll change in the bathroom." Hinata picked up a pair of jeans and a tank top out of her suit case and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll shower after you get done." Naruto said.

_Man, Sakura sure is hormonal lately. I wonder if she's on steroids or something. She did hit me pretty hard. Why was she thinking I was trying to be sexual with Hinata? Then again, she may have just been the same old Sakura. Oh well. I'll ask Sasuke later_. Naruto thought to himself as he laid down on the bed. He checked the TV Guide and found a music channel. He flipped to it and listened to New Divide by Linkin Park, Starstruck by 3Oh3, and If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. Another song was starting, but Hinata stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and dried off.

"Your turn, Naruto." She said politely as she sat down on the bed. Naruto got up and walked towards the bathroom, holding some black jeans, an orange tee shirt, and a pair of socks.

_Why was Sakura so mad?_ Hinata thought to herself,_ Naruto didn't do anything wrong. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose. I wonder where we should go. Maybe a casino? A club? I don't know. I'll ask Naruto when he gets done changing_.

"Guys, can we come in?" A voice called, knocking on the door. Hinata looked through a peep hole in the door, finding a sick looking Neji and a sad Tenten. Hinata opened the door and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with Neji?" Naruto asked, coming out of the bathroom and seeing them in the doorway.

"Shhh!! My head is killing me." Neji said sadly. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet

"He's hungover. You guys remember last night, right?" Tenten asked.

"Freaking 69....I have an idea." Naruto said deviously. He got down on all fours and crawled to the bathroom.

"We remember. How did he get the alchohol?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"Well, our room had some alchohol bottles in it. He opened one up, drank it, and drank the others." Tenten said, sitting next to Hinata and shaking her head.

"NEJI! ARE YOU OOOKAAAY?!!?" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Shut up and get out!" Neji said, puking again.

"Point of all of this is, we can't go clubbing. We might be able to go to a casino tomorrow, but he can't leave the hotel tonight." Tenten told Hinata, placing her head on the bed and looking up sadly.

"It's okay. We could go somewhere tomorrow, right, Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking over at the hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can find something to do in here for the day." Naruto smiled. Neji heard this and threw a roll of toilet paper at his head. Unfortunately, it missed and hit Naruto's hand, causing it to slide down.

"Naruto!" Hinata and Tenten said in unison.

"Hinata! Tenten! It was an accident!" Naruto got down onto the floor and assumed the fetal position.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to hurt you like Sakura. Everyone heard that little spout." Tenten laughed.

"We did. It killed my head." Neji said, finally getting out of the bathroom.

"Okay, well, we'll just watch T.V. or play some games or something." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, see ya!" Neji said, running out of the room with Tenten.

"Well, let's see what all this city can do!" Naruto ran outside the room, followed by Hinata.

LIKE I SAID! LONG! PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED CHAPTER 4. CHAPTER 5 WILL BE THE ACTUAL CLUBBING/CASINO/PARTY


	4. Chapter 4: Oops I spilled it

**OKAY! Now, I'm going to have the character's do the Disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Katanakid14 does not own Naruto, Vegas, or my ramen. Now, where is it?**

**HERE YOU GO!! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!!! and here's the ramen. *throws at naruto***

**DONT TELL ME ABOUT MY NOT INDENTING! ITS PART OF MAH PLAN!**

**Naruto: Thanks!**

"Naruto! Come back!" Hinata shouted down the hall.

"Huh?" Naruto ran back to the room "Why?"

"Well. you forgot your wallet, we're both still hungry, and you don't have shoes on." Hinata said, pointing out all three mistakes.

"Oh. Yeah. And, I still owe you a pillow to the face. But, let's just watch movies and order room service!" Naruto said, jumping onto the bed and picking up the phone.

"Naruto, can we got french toast, and pancakes, and sasuage?" Hinata asked as her stomach grumbled up at her.

"Sure! Hello, Room Service? Yes, this is room 308. I would like two orders of french toast, an order of pancakes, two orders of sausage, and order of eggs, a chocolate milk, and...." Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"Maple syrup and another chocolate milk." Hinata said into the phone.

"That will be all. Huh? Another guest wants to send us something? Well, I guess you can bring it up with our food. Okay, thanks." Naruto put down the phone and looked at Hinata.

"Some one wants to send us something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. The guy said another guest is sending us a gift, but he wouldn't say what it was or who sent it." Naruto and Hinata looked over at the door as an envelope slid under it and into the room. Hinata walked over and picked it up.

"You're both over 21, so now's it's time to have some fun. You laughed at my pain, but here comes the rain. Make sure you drink it all. Just don't run naked in the hall." Hinata read.

"Who could that be from?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Let's wait and see what this gift is. It could help us tell who is sending it." Hinata said. They sat down and watched TV for about 10 minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service!" A man's voice called out. Naruto answered the door, finding a fit man pushing the cart of food and a yound woman carrying a large box. They pushed past Naruto and placed their items in the middle of the room.

"Here you are. You guys want to open your gift now?" The man asked with a devilish smile.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata asked, looking at the box

"Its....BEER!" The woman said, dumping the contents of the box onto the floor. At least 20 cans of beer fell on the carpeting, fizzing up when they hit the floor.

" Who would send us that?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised.

"I don't know. But, here's your food. We'll just leave you two alone. You can pay your bill when you check out." The two workers left quickly, apparently trying to hide laughter.

"Oh well. Let's see if we can't think of anything to do with that later on. Right now, let's just eat our breakfast" Naruto passed out the food, quickly eating his. Twenty minutes later, he still hadn't thought of anything. Hinata had too much sugar somehow and was bouncing off the walls.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO, LET'S PLAY CHARADES!" Hinata started doing the robot "WAIT! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF!"

"Hinata, calm down. We need to be thinking of who sent this to us." He pointed at the piles of beer.

"WHAT IF WE HAVE TO DRINK THEM ALL BEFORE WE FIGURE IT OUT? WHAT IF THE PERSON IS SPYING ON US! I FEEL VOILATED!" Hinata looked around on the walls for cameras of any kind. She didn't find any but sat down and had a beer.

"Well, you are smart. Plus, that chocolate milk didn't taste too good. Why not?" Naruto sat next to her on the bed and had a beer as well. After about an hour, they had drank all the beer, Hinata had calmed down, but, now they were both drunk.

"Why won't yoou looove me, Johnny Deeepp!" Hinata screamed at the TV as they watched Pirates of the Caribbean.

"YEEAH! WHY WONT YOU LOVE US!!!! YOU GOT A FREAKING RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST ME NOW!" Naruto threw an empty beer bottle at the screen. He turned over in the bed and cried.

"Dont, Dont cry, Naruuuto! I'm gonna start it tooooo!" Hinata cried.

"I wanna be Hokage!" Naruto cried.

"I wanna be Hinata Uzumaki!" Hinata cried out.

"I...I...wanna cookie!!!" Naruto replied happily.

"Me too!" Hinata said happily. She bounced out of bed, falling onto the floor.

"Wait, wati, Hinata, you're too drunk to get a cookie. I'll go DRIVE and get us some." Naruto said, rolling out and falling on top of her.

"I Loves you, Naruto!" Hinata said, kissing him. Just then, Naruto's phone rang. He kissed her back, but then got up to answer the phone, ruining the moment.

"Bitch!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I found us a casino. Bad things is that we have to dress up like animals to get in. I'll bring your costumes by in a bout an hour. They're pretty crappy though. Oh, crap! I gotta go, Sakura just bought weed. Sakura, no! Go get your money ba-" Naruto hung up the phone, turning his attention to Hinata.

"Now, where were we?" She said trying to be sexy. Naruto took off his pants, got in bed and leaned over the side. Hinata got in, and did the same. Then, the strangest thing happened.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" They said in unison, hitting each other with pillows.

"I told you I owed you one!" Naruto said.

**What, you thought I was gonna make them do IT? They aren't that close. Plus, he did owe her one. Anyway, short chapter, huh? I had to type this really fast, school is about to start. Give me till like Friday for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night of fun

**I wanted to have Hinata do the disclaimer, but she was too mad at me for making Sasuke call at THAT exact moment. Anyway, usual disclaimer stuff. I don't own Naruto, any Naruto characters, or Las Vegas.**

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Sasuke yelled, looking for Naruto and Hinata.

"You don't think..." Sakura trailed off.

"No, Hinata is.... well, she strikes me as too innocent for that. But, let's not think dirty. Let's think warm thoughts. Maybe they were robbed. Or, maybe Naruto was shot!" Sasuke said, smiling happily towards the sky.

"That's your warm thought of us?" Naruto asked as he walked up. He was tripping, having to support himself on Hinata. Sasuke could tell, he was drunk off his butt. Sakura stood there for a moment, taking this scene in. Naruto was drunk, holding onto Hinata, who was kissing him on the cheek lightly, and Naruto's zipper was undone. She looked over at Sasuke with an " I told you so" type look on her face.

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet." Sasuke warned her "Hinata, what happened?"

"Some one sent us some beer, I got a sugar rush and told Naruto we should drink it. We had too much, watched movies all day, kissed, then had a pillow fight in our underwear." Hinata smiled. Naruto bobbed his head and stood up straight, apparently noticing the costumes in Sasuke's hands.

"No, Hell No." Naruto shook his head and pointed at the costumes, guessing which one was his.

"Come on. It suits you. You're sly and cute, and if I had to guess, these were the last costumes left at the shop." Hinata said, trying to reassure him.

"Okay. Let me clarify. If the freaking Kyuubi popped out of me, right now, told me to put that thing on or he could rape me and then eat me alive, I would let him." Naruto said.

"I bet he's not thinking clearly because he's drunk. I learned a little trick to fix that with Lady Tsunade." Sakura charged chakra and walked up to the couple. She hit them in the stomachs, burning away all alchohol in their systems. Naruto and Hinata staggered backwards and fell to the ground.

"They'll be back up in a minute. Burning away alchohol INSIDE a body takes a bit of a toll on people." Sakura explained.

"Since they are asleep, let's slip these costumes on them." Sasuke slipped the costume on over Naruto's clothes. He decided to leave the hood part off, for now. Sakura did the same, but fluffed up the tail on Hinata's costume. They then slipped on their costumes.

"Wow. You looked like a wolf before, but now..." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Whatever. I'd rather be this wolf than a little cat like you." Sasuke growled.

"I'm a panther! I'm supposed to be the Pink Panther. It's a really old show here in America, but I saw it last night, saw tis costume and was like 'YES!" Sakura explained to Sasuke.

"Hmm. You were going to be seeing Pink Panthers all over if I didn't tell you to return that weed. Why did you think it was parsley?" Sasuke laughed.

"He said it was! Whatever, at least we ended up better than those two." Sakura said as Naruto and Hinata woke up. They looked at each other, looked down at themselves and looked angrily at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I will get you." Naruto hissed out. He got up, helped Hinata up, and looked at the casino.

"Come on, let's go in." Hinata dragged Naruto inside, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. A sea of animals greeted them inside. A chameleon, a shark, and a weasel looked over at them from their roullete table.

"Sasuke?!!?" The weasel screamed, jumping over the table.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke screamed back.

"Naruto?!" The chameleon yelled.

"Pein?!" Naruto ran over to the table, ready to fight.

"Wow. Didn't think they'd have this reaction. Hey, Sakura." The shark said smiling at the panther.

"Seriously. So, Kisame, can you guess why Naruto has that costume on?" Sakura replied.

"Anyone from the Villages could tell you that one. But, you didn't tell me who this little bunny is." Kisame tried to shake Hinata's hand, but it was looked more like a fish wiggling around.

"Hinata Hyuuga, sir. I think I recognize Pein from the Akatsuki. I take it you are also a member?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. But, we decided to take a vacation. We all went seperate ways and agreed to meet back in a year. Itachi, Pein, and I choose this town." Kisame looked over at Sasuke and Itachi. They were slapping and growling at each other.

"As you can tell, Hinata, I found this out and looked Kisame up in the phone book last night. We planned all of this over the phone. Oh, is Snake here?" Sakura looked around.

"He tried to get in, but we kicked his ass out." Kisame said.

When all the fighting had stopped, Naruto, Pein, Sasuke, and Itachi listened to Sakura's explanation. Naruto looked around, looking for a texas hold em table.

"Hang on, Naruto. First, let's go get you some chips. Don't eat them. Hinata, why don't you come along?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. Come on." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hood, slipped it over his head, and fixed his bushy tail.

"All right. Just, don't touch my tail." Naruto said. They walked away, leaving Pein, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kisame standing there. They heard a rattling sound and a slight hiss. Their blood all turned cold. They knew that sound. Sasuke quickly hid behind Kisame. Kisame took a fighting stance.

"I thought we kicked you out." Pein said, grabbing a deck of cards off of his roullette table. He ground one card against the other, making a metallic sound.

"What, a few metal cards going to keep me at bay? Please. Itachi is here, so Sasuke must be too. Oh, hello Sakura. Sasuke is here then?" The snake asked. Orochimaru smelled the air, almost tasting Sasuke close by.

"Sorry, he's back home. I'm here with Itachi." Sakura lied quickly. Pein nodded as if it were true. Orochimaru laughed lgihtly, looking over at Sakura hungrily.

"Even so, if Sasuke is here, I will find him. If not, you look good today." Orochimaru winked at Sakura, not making any attempt to hide the small bulge in his costume.

"Go home, Orochimaru." Pein said plainly.

"Yeah. That little bump isn't even worth noticing, anyway." Kisame said.

"Anyway, I suggest you leave. I think I hear Kabuto calling. How's his ass doing by the way? Nice and tight for you? Then again, you probably loosened that thing up by now." Sakura laughed.

"Your mean! I don't have to take this! I'm going home!" Orochimaru got down on his belly and slithered out.

"He does that way too well." Kisame said. Sasuke popped out from behind him and nodded his head with the group. Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi finally came back with poker chips for Naruto. Hinata found a carrot shaped bag to hold them in. Apparently it had been flattened down and hidden in her costume's hood. They walked over to the nearest Texas Hold 'Em table. Naruto played for about an hour, with the group watching from a few feet away. Within that hour, Naruto had cleaned out over 15 people pockets. Hinata was counting the chips he had won, and subtracted the amount he had started out with.

"Sasuke?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked over at her. Her face was pink with excitement.

"Naruto won over..." Hinata paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Well, wait. Itachi how much did Naruto buy at first in chips?" She asked.

"About $500." Itachi answered.

"Well then, he's won $10,000. Not counting what he has with him on the table." Hinata answered. Unfortunately, the casino owner heard this and walked over to the table. He looked over at Naruto and then looked at his chips.

"Son, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out of this place. Your buddies over there are making too much noise." The man swiped his hand over the chips, taking them off of the table and into his hat.

"What!? You're just kicking him out because he's winning!" Pein yelled.

"Pein, shut up. You, the blue guy, and Itachi are fired. Get your crap and leave. And little rabbit, hand over that bag." The man held out his hand. Hinata handed him the pink bag. They got up, and walked out. Itachi, Kisame and Pein grabbed their things, stole a few decks of cards, all the roullette balls they could find, and walked out with them.

"Did you guys really have to steal all of that?" Naruto asked.

'Yeah. I think we're going to sell these balls. Here, we want you guys to take these decks. Bit of a souvenir type thing since you can'ts have your money." Itachi said.

"Nah. You guys should break that guys sign up there with those. But, who said we can't have the money?" Hinata said. She reached inside her costume and pulled out something big and round and showed it to Naruto. It was her carrot bag!

"Hinata! I love you so much right now!" Naruto practically jumped on her.

"But, wait. The bag you gave him was pink." Sakura noticed.

"I found it on the floor!" Hinata laughed. They all started the walk back to the hotel. Kisame, Itachi, and Pein happened to be staying there as well.

**Wow. That didn't take me so long. Hinata got a little devious though, huh? In case you haven't figured it out by now, Naruto had a fox costume on. And, I got that idea from this link: **.net/fs10/300W/i/2006/097/7/9/hinata_bunny_and_naruto_fox_by_** NOTE: I DON'T OWN THAT PIC! See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Guns for Money

Neji: O.K. folks! It's time for the most epic chapter of epicness in Epicocity!  
TenTen: By that, he means here's the next chapter. By the way, pixie Stix and hangovers don't mix if you don't want a crazy Neji Neji: KATANAKID14 DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, VEGAS, OR THE COMPANY MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! GIMME PIXIE STIX NOW!

"Hinata, I LOVE YOU!!!!" Naruto said, glancing from her to the bag of chips.  
"I know. But, now we have a problem." Hinata said sadly "What is it?" Itachi asked, sitting in a chair in the hotel lobby.  
"The owner kicked you out, meaning you can't go back in to turn in the chips. We heard it all. By the way, Naruto, don't butt dial and then leave the phone on speaker. Makes it too easy to eavesdrop." A blonde girl with pigtails walked over to them, followed by everyone's favorite lazy Nara.  
"Temari! You finally talk in this story!!!" Sakura glomped (yes, glomped, it's like a hug, a tackle, and a squeeze.) Temari.  
"Whatever. Anyway, troublesome as it was, we came up with a plan. First, we find the nearest toy store. We buy out all the Nerf guns. Second, Temari and I will sneak in and exchange the chips. Third, we have a Nerf War!! We saw some kids on TV having some kind of dart tag competition and decided to search it. Apparently, they are lots of fun when you are bored. And, as a genious, we are always bored." Shikamaru explained. Everyone nodded. It mad perfect sense.  
"Plus, we can use the money from Naruto's chips to book our flight back home, first class!" Hinata pointed out.  
"Okay, we will go get these guns. You guys go exchange the chips. When you get back, we'll find an empty warehouse or something and pick teams." Naruto said.  
Half an hour later, Naruto had everyone's guns. He decided to make a list of who had what:  
1. Naruto- Black Long Sword, Lightning Short Sword, Hornet, Maverick.  
2. Hinata- Recon CS-6, Lightning Short Sword, Hornet 3. Sasuke- Maverick, Black Long Sword, Longshot CS-6 4. Sakura- NiteFinder, Black LongSword, Longshot CS-6 5. Pein- Hornet, Nitefinder, Recon CS-6 6. Itachi- 2 Blue Longsword, 2 Black Longswords.  
7. Kisame- Buzz Saw, Firefly 8. Shikamaru- Vulcan EBF-25, Lightning Shortsword 9. Temari- Vulcan EBF-25, Buzz Saw, Nitefinder, Lightning Shortsword.

The rules were simple enough too:  
1. The objective of the game is to shoot the enemy sniper in the head. Three matches per War.  
2. No Cussing 3. No hitting private parts.  
4. When Shot, you can't fire for 1 minute 5. When headshot, you must give up one weapon 6 Defenders cannot be more than 3 feet from snipers, because they defend them.  
7. Groundsmen can move around freely 8. Any darts on the ground are free ammo.

Naruto was a little unenthusiastic at first about Pein, Itachi, and Kisame being a team, but he realized that because Itachi was blind, he needed another person on his team. The others all divided up into their couples. They found an old abandoned warehouse on the east side, and gathered there. Shikamaru brought the money, leaving it in the RV.  
"All Right! First, Team Pein will go in and find a hiding place. Then, Team Sasuke, Team Nara, and Team....Ramen?" Temari read off the plans that Naruto had written.  
"Yep. Then, when we're all hidden, I will give the signal and we will all go at it. Last team standing wins. When sniper is headshot, your team loses. Now, who will be the sniper for Team Pein?" Naruto asked sounding serious.  
"I will, of course." Pein replied, loading his foam darts.  
"I will for team Sasuke." Sakura said.  
"I am for Team Nara." Shikamaru shrugged.  
"And I will be the sniper for our team, Naruto!" Hinata smiled.  
"Okay. After this first match, the team who you defeated first will join your team. Then after that, we will have a battle of the sexes. Without Pein, Itachi, and Kisame. They will be the judges then." Temari declared. And so, all the teams went in, found hiding places, and waited anxiously for Naruto's signal.  
"Guns loaded?" Naruto asked Hinata, doing a final check.  
"Yes."  
"Swords on belts?"  
"Yes."  
"Guns cocked?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now, let's do this." Naruto lit a firework he had with him, shooting it off in the warehouse.  
"That wasn't the signal we talked about FAGGOT!" Sasuke said. Lights flashed everywhere, illuminating the dark.  
"It's better than yours. 'Sasuke is awesome'? Did you pull that out of your ass!?" Naruto asked, running towards the sound of Sasuke's voice. A whistle dart flew by, alerting him to Sasuke's presence.  
"Hinata! Go now! I hit him!" Naruto said, shooting into the dark with his Maverick. A loud cuss word alerted Hinata that sasuke was hit. She ran forward rushing towards the sound of Sakura trying to shoot at Naruto. The springs in Sakura's Longshot clicked with every shot. Hinata looked up, seeing Sakura on a stack of crates. Naruto ran forward, nodding towards he before taking out his sword. He jumped up there, allowing himself to be shot.  
"That was your bright idea?' Sakura laughed, barely able to see anything.  
"No, that was his brilliant distraction." Hinata turned Sakura's head, making her stare down the barrel of her Recon CS-6. She pulled the trigger, shooting a dart onto Sakura's abnormally large forehead.  
"All Right. You win.' Sakura said, before getting her video camera out. She wanted to watch this over and over again.  
"What's the camera--- Naruto, hurry!" Hinata jumped down from the crates and ran passed Naruto, darts and foam balls raining down on them. Kisame, Itachi, and Pein had set a trap! They were firing, not really noticing something important. First, all their shots were missing. Second, they all had one shot left. Naruto stood still, waiting for it all. He reached for his Long Sword, using it to block all shots by spinning it around his body. The last green ball shot, coming straight for him.  
"Home Run!" He said, hitting it straight back towards the area the ball had come from. Itachi cussed, just like his brother, realizing he had been hit. Naruto drew his Maverick, jumping into the dark. Pale white eyes and a Firefly stared back at him, with Pein in a sniping stance on the floor. Naruto quickly shot Kisame, then turned his attention to Pein. He picked up a dart, licked it, and put it on Pein's head.  
"Headshot." Naruto said, jumping down to rejoin Hinata.  
"Great. Two down, one to go." Hinata said smiling awkwardly.  
"I know, this was way too easy." Naruto said, hugging Hinata. He cocked his gun behind her back and pointed it at her head.  
"Naruto? What are you doing?" Hinata asked "Well, TEMARI, first off, you made me suspicious with that smile. Second, you made her waist too large. She isn't fat. Third, the breasts are too small." Naruto pulled the trigger, shooting her as well.  
"Ha! Say Hello To my little friend!" Shikamaru said, shooting his gun insanely and mimicking Scarface.  
"Idiot. You should have posed as me. then, you would have gotten my sniper, Hinata. Or should I say, me?" Hinata ended the Jutsu.  
"What?" Shikamaru asked. He ended his jutsu, revealing himself to be Naruto.  
"Huh? But, we used our genjutsu to pose as each other after we got Sakura." Hinata asked, clearly confused.  
"I know, but I saw Temari and thought I should be Shikamaru. they got lost somehow and I thought it would be a good idea." Naruto explained.  
"But, the Defender rule?" Hinata asked.  
"That only applies to the second and third matches." Naruto smiled. He took out both his swords, turning on the spot and placing his longsword on a shadow. His shortsword remained in his hand, raised up. The shadow took form, changing into Shikamaru.  
"well. You're smarter than you look." Shikamaru laughed. He took out his guns, shooting Naruto in the Face. 4 Shots. All four weapons, gone. Naruto placed them on the ground looking over at Hinata for help. Hinata raised her Raider CS-6, ready to shoot. She ran to the left, shooting the entire time. Shikamaru did the same with his guns. She dropped it, picked up her Hornet, and emptied that as well. She was out of guns, but Shikamaru had one shot left.  
"So, this is how it ends." Shikamaru smiled.  
"Yes, it is." Hinata smiled, bent down and picked up Naruto's guns.  
"Hey!" Shikamaru said.  
"What? All darts on the ground are free game, so why not guns?" Hinata shot shikamaru in the head, ending the match.  
"Good Game." Shikamaru said as everyone crowded around, shaking each other's hands and complimenting each other.

((THAT'S THIS CHAPTER! I WILL POST THE OTHER TWO MATCHES THIS WEEKEND! But, Nerf wars are a serious sport. Someone can get hurt. Observe. *picks up sword and hits Neji with it*  
Neji: OW! THE F$%K WAS THAT FOR?  
((So I can prove my point.))

((NEXT TIME ON NARUTO: TRIP TO VEGAS Hinata is shot!

Naruto: No, Hinata, come back, don't die on me NOW!  
Hinata: Good bye, Naruto.  
Naruto: Good by---LOL Who are we kidding.  
Hinata: Seriously, there Nerf Guns, little styrofoam bullets! 


	7. Chapter 7: Dance!

((OKAY PEOPLE! Here's chapter..... 7, I think? LOL I can't count)  
Kisame: No, no you can't. You also can't own Naruto or Vegas.  
((Really)  
Kisame: Yes, katanakid14 does not own Naruto or Vegas.  
((Though I'd make a killing running Vegas)  
Kisame: Pretty sure there's no gang running Vegas.  
((Illuminati, Mafia, various gangs, and the casinos)  
Kisame: GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!!!

Naruto looked around slowly, making sure that Shikamaru's team wasn't watching. He was sure that, any minute now, Kisame would come running around the corner.  
"Okay, so, since Itachi's been taken out to even up the teams, we just have to worry about Pein." Sakura said, sure of herself.  
"No, because Kisame's balls are big. We would hate to get hit with those things close up." Sasuke corrected her.  
"That's what she said!" Naruto snickered.  
"And, Kisame is the only one who doesn't make himself hide. Pein has those crazy eyes, so he can blend in. Shikamaru can be a shadow, and Temari can practically fly. If we see Kisame, we will know it's a trap." Hinata explained to the pinkette.  
"But, what if he has been listening in from behind you?" A voice asked. They turned to see Kisame, smiling and sitting cross legged with the group, his gun pointed towards Hinata.  
"Snipe." Naruto said, shooting Kisame in the mouth. Kisame, being the sharky idiot that we all know, ATE the freaking dart. Unfortunately, he was out now. And, because it would always be touching his insides in this game, he was out for good.  
"Aw man. Oh well, I'll go get a burger. You guys want anything?" He asked before he got up.  
"Um...Sure. If you could manage to me a Coca-Cola Icee, that would be great. Use this for everyone's orders." Naruto replied, handing Kisame $10.  
"I guess an Icee, but make mine the red cherry." Sakura said.  
"Odd, the cherry blossom wants a cherry. Blue Icee." Sasuke said.  
"I guess if you could bring me a water." Hinata shrugged.  
"Okay. I'm going to go ask Team Nara and then Itachi. Be back in 5." Kisame said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Then, the smoke was blown away, an awful wind blowing into Naruto's hair.  
"This is the part when we run." Naruto joked. But, Sasuke and Sakura took it literally and ran TOWARDS the wind. Darts rained down from the side, being caught in the wind and thundering down on the couple.  
"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO RUNS TOWARDS THE EVIDENT RAIN OF DARTS!?!?!?!" Itachi asked from his judging spot.  
"GRR, SHUT UP WEASEL!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Guess they're out for a minute." Shikamaru said, appearing from under them. He took out his gun, and shot Hinata. In the neck. Apparently Nerf guns have enough pressure to send a dart into your neck, hitting your throat and knocking you out. Her eyes lowered. she fell into Naruto's arms. "Hinata! Don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Naruto cried.  
"It'll be okay, Naruto." Hinata assured tiredly.  
"No! It won't! I-- I love you Hinata." Naruto cried.  
"And I love you, Naruto." Hinata closed her eyes and went limp.  
"THAT'S SO SAAAD!" Shikamaru cried, taking a Kleenex out of his pocket and blowing his nose. Temari had come out of hiding and sat there with him, crying. They walked over to Naruto, comforting him.  
"It'll be okay." Temari assured.  
"Yeah! We'll gi-give her a proper burial. Fit for a Hokage." Shikamaru cried.  
"Dudes, it's a dart. All it did was tickle." Naruto said evilly, grabbing their hands so they couldn't escape.  
"By the way, It's been over a minute." Hinata brushed herself off, and shot them both.  
"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Itachi narrated.  
"All right. You win two out of three. Looks like we don't have to do a free for all. Let's pick up the darts." Shikamaru said. They got up all the darts when Kisame appeared with food, and someone who was pissed.  
"WHO PLANS A NERF WAR AND DOESN'T TELL ME! I COULD BLOCK ALL PROJECTILES WITH ONE SPIN!" Neji screamed. Tenten was behind him, looking rather embarrassed.  
"Be Quiet, Ballerina." Naruto said, throwing one of Shikamaru's fries at him. Neji caught it in his mouth and turned towards Tenten. Right when Tenten was about to bite it, he ate it and pushed out his lips, making TenTen kiss him.  
"Turn this way!" Hinata told Naruto, not wanting to see her cousin making out with her friend. She took a sip of her water. After all the excitement, everyone was tired and hungry. But, they seemed to be bored and needed something else to do. After all, it was only....9 pm.  
"Hmm... What could we do with food, drinks, an empty warehouse, and this huge stereo set!" Pein asked, turning off the lights and revealing a DJ station. Lights flashing, Music pounding, dry ice smoking, Pein had thought of it all.  
"That's what you were doing this whole time. Huh." Naruto said to himself more than to anyone else.  
"Yep, and, as you can tell, this took more than the 7 minutes it took you guys to fight, so I started this during the first match. It was actually supposed to be if my team won, but who cares." Pein said, putting on some head phones. The music changed to something with a faster beat.  
"What song is this?" Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.  
"I GOTTA FEELING! THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD, GOOD NIGHT!" The group sang. They looked pretty silly, the ten of them all crowded around the DJ station, singing and dancing along with the Black Eyed Peas hit song. Then, something happened. The music drew in strangers. Teens and young adults they didn't even know, running into the warehouse like it was a free party. That's when the idea hit him. Pein let the music run for a while, going to the door and collecting money. Yes, he was charging for entry. $5 per person. This didn't include the other $5 for the mandatory glowing pacifiers, mouth guards, light sticks, , this warehouse was used to store party accessories.  
"DONT STOP MAKING POP DJ BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP!" Naruto and the gang sang, all in a huge sugar rush from the tons of candy Kisame found. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, holding her close to his body as the song slowed down.  
"So, maybe it's true, that I can't live without you" Naruto said, singing along with the music. Hinata pushed him away looking pouty.  
"Naruto, let's go on the roof. Bring Sasuke and Sakura too." Hinata winked, disappearing into the crowd. Naruto didn't really know what happened, but he knew he would have to go find Sasuke anyway. He had the keys to the RV. Naruto looked around, looking for the darkest corner of the warehouse. He found a corner that appeared to have boxes blocking the sides. He climbed up and sat on top for a moment, watching a hideous scene. Sasuke had Sakura pinned up against a wall, kissing her neck and stroking his penis.  
"DUDE! NOT COOL! AT ALL!"Naruto said, throwing a kunia into the wall next to him. Sasuke quickly zipped his pants, crossing a hair.  
"Damn!" He cursed.  
"Come on, Hinata wants us all on the roof." Naruto said.  
"That's what she said." Sasuke said loudly.  
"THROW IT AWAY, FORGET YESTERDAY, WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE" The crowd sang as Naruto jumped over crates that lead to a window. He climbed out and jumped upwards. He caught the edge of the roof and flipped himself up, doing 360s through the air and then landing on his feet. He heard clapping and bowed in it's direction. Hinata was standing there with her jacket off. There, in her fishnet shirt, under her gray t-shirt, was a beautiful pair of breasts. Naruto pitched a tent the moment he saw her.  
"Uh, Naruto, her face is up there." Sakura hit him, causing his eyes to bobble up to Hinata's face.  
"So, what did you want to see us for?" Sasuke asked, not caring about Hinata's boobs.  
"Well, I just thought that....we could all just spend tomorrow together. The four of us. No one else. You see, I've noticed a problem between the four of us. I know Naruto likes Sakura." Hinata said.  
"LIKED. past tense." Sasuke corrected her.  
"True." Naruto said, his eyes bobbling back down to her breasts.  
"But, If feel there may be some other problems between us four. I suggest we just hang out in my room and try and work them out."Hinata suggested.  
"There are no problems, see?" Sakura kissed Sasuke. His hands lowered to his pants, one unbuttoning and one unzipping. Hinata quickly threw a shuriken, implanting it into the Uchiha's pant's leg.  
"Hey! I'm wearing skinny jeans! That could have killed me!" Sasuke said.  
"I make them good girls go bad." Naruto sang along with the party.  
"Yes, you do." Hinata said, kissing him full on. They lingered there for what seemed like an eternity. They broke it, looking over to see Sasuke having adult fun with Sakura.  
"Idea!" Naruto said, whispering the plan into her ear. Her eyes widened, loving the idea. She looked for a crate of pillows inside, pulling them out and positioning them.  
"Sasuke! Is that Itachi jacking off to this!" Naruto said, unzipping his jacket, making it sound like Itachi's zipper going down.  
"Unh!" He grunted. He poured out some of Sasuke's slushy, making a sound like a thick liquid hitting the ground.  
"Bastard!" Sasuke got up and ran towards the sound, Sakura still attached to him. They fell off the side of the building into the pillow crate.  
"PERVERTS!" Naruto yelled, throwing Sakura's clothes down with them.  
"Now, where were we?" Hinata said, throwing her arms around him. They hugged and danced there for a while.  
"You know what we need to do right now." Naruto said, edging toward the side. He positioned himself and motioned for Hinata to jump over to him. She did so, but set off their weight.  
"Naruto!" She said as they fell.  
"What? We need to have a pillow fight!" Naruto straightened himself out so the pillows would absorb the impact. When they touched the pillows, Sasuke and Sakura popped out, naked, and started hitting them with pillows.

((WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK FOR MORE! BTW I DON'T OWN ANY SONG I MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!!)) 


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover of Doom!

((ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! HERE'S CHAPTER 8)  
NARUTO: katankid14 doesn't own Naruto, Vegas, Or Oujia boards.  
((That's right!))

"Hey, Hinata, wake up!" Naruto said, panicing.  
"What's wrong?!" She asked, sitting up and activating her Byakugan.  
"We're in our room." Naruto stated.  
"What?" Hinata looked around slowly. They were in their room.  
"But, when did we get here? Last thing I remember, we were having a pillow fight and trying to drown out the noises Sasuke was making" Naruto asked. He got out of bed, still fully dressed. He walked to his cell phone, noticing a peice of paper under it.  
"Hey, Naruto. We dragged you two up here and put you guys in your beds. Consider it a little thanks for the Nerf fight. What a drag though. Quiet Shikamaru! I'm writing a letter. Did you really just write that? Yes, and you just wrote that. Whatever.  
Troublesome,  
Shikamaru and Temari.

"Well, that explains it." Hinata said, after reading over the note.  
"Oh, I have a text from Sasuke. He wants us to meet him in the lobby. Says he and Sakura came up with an idea for tonight." Naruto said as Hinata changed clothes. He tried not to look over at her, but couldn't help himself. He thought she was beautiful, perfect, almost a goddess! He walked over to his suitcase and dragged out an outfit of his. He would probably be mistaken as someone cosplaying as himself, but he didn't care. Hinata was wearing her Shippuden outfit as well, so he wouldn't feel too weird. They took the elevator down to the lobby, finding the whole gang there.  
"Hey, asshole, let's go talk in the RV for a minute." Sasuke and the guys dragged Naruto over to the exit, giving the girls some privacy.  
"Okay, look. I'm just going to say it. Ino, Lee, Gaara, Choji, and Kankuro are flying over here as we speak. We plan on having a slumber party in the rooms tonight. Boys in your room, girls in mine." Temari said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hinata looked over at Sakura, who was squirming with excitement.  
"Oh, and by the way. We plan on giving the boys a good scare." Sakura smiled evilly.

"Naruto, here's the deal. Lee, Gaara, Choji, Kankuro, and Ino are flying over here right now. Now, the girls know that we are all having slumber parties. Girls in my room, boys in yours. But, they don't know that we have a Oujia board coming in. We are going to try and contact spirits to scare the girls. You see, Temari and I asked Kisame, Itachi, and Pein to be judges in our little scare off. They'll peek in every now and then to see who's winning." Shikamaru said, yawning and laying in the chair. Sasuke was at the wheel, pretending he was a Nascar driver.  
"By the way! We'll have...BEER!" Sasuke announced, holding up the packs.  
"I'm in." Naruto said, standing up.

MANY HOURS LATER!!!!!

"CHOJI!"  
"SHIKAMARU!"  
"BUSHY BROWS! GAARA"  
"NARUTO!"  
"INO-PIG!"  
"BILLBOARD BROW!"  
"KANKURO!"  
"TEMARI! HINATA! TENTEN!"  
After the hellos were done, they all went back to their rooms to prepare.  
"Okay, a few rules! FIRST! NEVER GIVE LEE BEER! SECOND! GIVE ME PIXIE STIX! THIRD! No one can be scared till midnight. Fourth! No guns are allowed. And Finally, NO NUDITY!" Neji declared. The rules made sense. But, the second rule made no sense at all, so no one obeyed it, causing everyone to get slapped.  
The boys ran to Naruto's room and the girls to Temari's. The boys had the Ouija board all wrapped up like a present. They decided to have a drink before opening it though.  
"Let's pass 'em out!" Naruto said, throwing beers at random angles until the hit people's hands. He made sure to shake up Sasuke's beer. Lee tried to intercept one, but Neji caught it and gave him a can of Faygo Cream Soda.  
"No." He said, slapping him the the back of the head. Lee pouted, making his eyebrows even more noticable. Neji rolled his eyes and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, resting against it. He flipped through the channels on the TV until he found Syfy. He loved these scary movies.  
"Okay, since we'll be watching a scary movie, let's break out our little board game" Naruto said devilishly, grabbing the Oujia board off the bed. He quickly unwrapped it and looked down at it, suddenly remembering some rules.  
"Okay, Rule one: Never ask for proof of a presence. That opens a gateway that we won't be able to close for a while. Rule two: When we put it up, we must all say 'Goodbye' and quickly and properly put this away. Rule three: NEVER USE THIS THING ALONE!!!! Rule four: Never ask about God, what or when something will happen, or when will someone die. And, finally, Rule five: Don't patronize the spirits." Naruto said, being oddly serious. Kankuro nodded behind him, because he and Naruto used to play with these things. His butt still hurt from the spanking Lady Tsunade gave them for messing with demons.  
"Okay, anything else, Rabbi Ramen?" Gaara asked, smiling. Everyone turned around at once. Did Gaara just make a joke!?!?!?! Everyone ran over to him, handing him beers, shaking his hand, and even recieving a hug from Lee.  
"What, I only said it because Sasuke told me to." Gaara said sadly. Naruto came over and sat beside him.  
"It's okay. We all know how much of an ass he can be." Naruto apologized, with all the leaf ninja nodding with him.  
"All right, let's all put a hand on the little pointer." Kankuro said, setting up a table in the middle of the room. He lit candles in front of all the chairs, and set up the board. He sat down next to Gaara. The circle was: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee. They all put one hand on the pointer and sat there for a minute. That is, until Lee got an idea.  
"I know! Let's call upon Asuma!" Lee said, looking over at Shikamaru. He hadn't really thought about. He missed Asuma, and he was the only dead guy he could think of right now.  
"Why not? I call upon the spirit of my old sensei, Asuma. If you can hear us, Asuma, spell out a familiar word." Shikamaru said. His candle and Choji's candles blew out, but the pointer started to move.  
"L" Sasuke said.  
"I" Naruto said. Apparently there were going in the circle.  
"G"  
"H"  
"T"  
"E"  
"R"  
"WOW!" Lee exclaimed. His hand moved, almost coming off of the pointer.  
"NO! NEVER MOVE YOUR HANDS!" Naruto scolded.  
"Asuma, are you happy? Are there enough cigarretes in heaven?" Choji asked.  
"Yes." Lee read, amazed.  
"I've got a question. Asuma, I would like you to do a little trick for me."  
"I"  
"M"  
"L"  
"I"  
"S"  
"T"  
"E"  
"N"  
"I"  
"N"  
"G"  
"Will you blow out all our candles, and then re-light them for me? I need to see that before I tell you my little idea." Naruto asked.  
"Yes." The candles all blew out, replaced by black flames.  
"Thank you. Now, we are having a little contest with the girls to see who can scare the other sex. We can't use guns or any weapons. But, they didn't say anything about ghosts. Will you pop in really quickly, go next door, scare them, and then come back here?" Naruto requested.  
The candles all blew out again. A bright orb appeared, taking shape into everyone's favorite smoker.  
"To the left or the right?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"Asuma." Shikamaru looked up his eyes filled with tears.  
"Cheer up kid. You, ino, and Choji can see me again with this board. Now, which way?" Asuma asked again. Choji pointed it out, causing Asuma to disappear through the wall.  
"AAH! HOLY SHIT!!!" Ino's voice could be heard.  
"Thanks. You can leave now. I think we're just going to get wasted and watch scary movies." Sasuke said. Everyone said goodbye, folded up the board, and watched TV.  
"Texas Hold Em?" Naruto asked, pulling out lots of chips.  
"Yeah." They all replied, getting back into their seats. They played poker all through the night. That is until.  
"Uh, guys? Let's say someone was rather frightened by Ino's scream and lifted his hand off the board?" Lee said, gagging.  
"He would technically be using the board alone right now, leaving a small portal open for a spirit. Why?" Naruto said, folding.  
"Well, I think there's something choking me." Lee said, after noticing the wet hand tighten it's grip.  
"Holy. Shit." Sasuke said, looking behind him. Standing behind Lee, was a ghost. It's face was whitened, his hair in a ponytail.  
"OH MY GOD! ITS DEIDARA!" Kankuro said, throwing a kunia. It passed through it, sticking into the wall.  
"Dude! You got yours in?! Immigration took ours." Naruto complained. He took out a rosary, walked calmly over to Lee, and put it around his neck. Deidara's hand burned away, leaving nothing behind.  
"Gah. Clever, fox boy, un." Deidara said.  
"Everyone put these on." Kankuro said, passing out rosaries.  
"HAHAHA!!!" Naruto and Deidara laughed, having to lean on each other for support. Lee had a hickie on his neck where Deidara had choked him.  
"That's hilarious man!" Naruto laughed.  
"I know, I know, un!" Deidara said, wiping his ghostly tears.  
"Dude, sit down, sit down, you wanna play poker?" Sasuke invited.  
"Yeah why not, un." Deidara got on his knees and bent next to Gaara. Gaara scooted over a bit, but then started to pat Deidara's head, causing the ghost to...purr? Like a cat!  
"So, you guys wanna know how I died, un?" Deidara asked.  
"Yeah!" Naruto and Gaara said excitedly.  
"Well, I was in Great Britian trying to buy more clay, un. All of a sudden, Sasori runs up to me and says 'Hurry up! The police are chasing me again! They think I'm a runaway child!' So, I took him over my shoulders, and ran. Some lady was putting her clothes on a wire, and the wire fell. The way it was tied, it came down and looked like a noose, un. It looked like I was doing suicide, un. So, I stopped running and moved it out of the way. But, a cop saw it, took Sasori away, and took me to prison. Apparently, the penalty for attempted suicide is death, un." Deidara laughed.  
"Seriously?" Naruto asked.  
"Uh-huh, un."  
"Hey, Sasuke, looks like you'll be moving to Britian soon, un." Deidara said, noticing all his eye liner.  
"Whatever, just keep playing." Sasuke replied, and so, they played poker until they passed out.

((OKAY! THAT WAS CHAPTER 8! Now, you may have noticed how the girls didn't pull a prank yet. Chapter 9 will be from the story in the Girls room. Their prank will happen in their too. And, if you hate sexual humor, don't read like the first two paragraphs. 


	9. Chapter 9: REVENGE

((ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER 9 IS COMING THIS WAY! By the way, I have some news that I would like to share at the end of this chapter)  
Sai: Does it involve the fact that you do not own any part of the Naruto series?  
((No. And, where have you been in this story)  
Sai: You'll see. But, he really doesn't us any part of Naruto.  
((Truth Comes Out!))

"All right! We're all here! WHOO!" Ino yelled.  
"Ino, calm down!" Tenten ordered, hitting Ino with a pillow.  
"All right. All right. I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino said, bouncing up and down with glee on the bed.  
"Why not." Temari shrugged.  
"I'm in." Sakura said.  
"Sure." Hinata smiled.  
"Okay. But, let's play a different version of the game. The rules are simple. You pick either truth or dare. But, if either one is too over-the-top or too gross, you can get a stay from someone. After you get two stays, the dare or question is cancelled. After you answer a question or complete a dare, you can pick the next victim, I mean, player." Ino smiled sweetly. Everyone quickly sweatdropped. This was going to get crazy.  
"Okay, I'll start. TenTen, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked, looking down the foot of the bed at TenTen.  
"Um, dare." Tenten said after a moment.  
"I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off." Ino stuck out her tongue.  
"Wow. If I didn't hear all those moans in your room before I left for Vegas, I would say you and Sai are gay." Tenten lifted off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.  
"Wow. C cup, almost D." Ino judged after a moment.  
"Shut up. Actually, no. Choose Truth or Dare." Tenten said smugly.  
"Truth."  
"Is it true your a prostitute on Saturday nights?" Tenten asked, barely able to keep a straight face.  
"No." Ino said, seriously.  
"Liars go to hell." Hinata reminded Ino as she took a sip of her drink. Ino spit out the drink, almost hitting TenTen.  
"I thought so. I'll go get a towel." Tenten walked away, her breasts jiggling as she got up.  
"Okay, Billboard Brow. Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.  
"Truth"  
"Is it true Sasuke's so emo he cuts himself as he climaxes?" Ino asked.  
"No, he asks me to, but I refuse." Sakura laughed.  
"Okay. Sakura, choose someone." Tenten said, placing the towel over where the drink spilled.  
"Hinata, Truth or Dare." Sakura asked, ready for the reply. Everyone knew what she was going to say.  
"You probably thought I was going to say Truth. I choose Dare." Hinata said. Everyone gasped loudly. Hinata had never chosen Dare before!  
"All Right.... I dare you to answer this question: Have you and Naruto ever......" Sakura trailed off, looking for the right way to put it.  
"Just say it Sakura." Ino advised quickly.  
"you guys ever played Cowboys and you were the horse?" Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Really, that's the best you can come up with?" Ino asked annoyingly "No. We haven't. Yet." Hinata giggled.  
"All right. Your turn." Sakura laughed.  
"Hm.... TenTen. Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.  
"I'm already topless. It can't get much worse. Dare." Tenten said, stupidly. Then she noticed it. Ino had bent down, whispered into Hinata's ear, and was still there telling her what to say!  
"Take your pants off." Hinata said, pointing at the sky blue pajama pants.  
"What?! I want a stay." Tenten proclaimed.  
"I'll grant one." Temari said, raising a finger.  
"No, i have an idea for this." Sakura whispered the last part to Hinata.  
"Great. Just great. And, it's getting cold in here." TenTen took off her pants and tossed them aside. Unfortunately, she had thought she wouldn't be some perverted toy and wore a thong that day. He tanned skin and toned but was something that would any gay man straight.  
"Okay. Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked, ready for the answer.  
"Dare, of course." Sakura said, looking over at Ino and giving a thumbs up. If Tenten wanted revenge, this would work perfectly.  
"Take off all your clothes. And, keep them off." Tenten ordered.  
"I'm not even requesting a stay for this." Sakura said, taking off her night gown. Her B cup breasts were pale, but beautiful.  
"Ino, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked, winking.  
"Dare."  
"Get out the camera and let's have a party with TenTen in our underwear!" Sakura proclaimed.  
Ino jumped up, taking a camera and turning out the lights. she produced a boombox from under the bed and turned it on. She and Sakura started dancing around Tenten, who was sitting embarrassed on the floor. She was dragged up and spun around a few times by Sakura. Ino had captured it all on film and turned the camera off. She turned on the lights and put her clothes back on.  
"All right. Temari, I truth or dare?" sakura asked the quiet girl.  
"Truth." Temari answered.  
"Is Shikamaru a virgin?" Sakura wondered tilting her head.  
"We believe in..... keeping our virginity until one special day." Temari answered.  
"Which Day?" Hinata asked, barely keeping herself from laughing. Temari had told her this one night when Hinata had to pick them up from a bar.  
"Every other Saturday of the month." Temari took a sip of her drink and watched the other's roll on the floor laughing.  
"All right. Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Temari asked.  
"Truth." Hinata declared, deciding to be safe during this little perverted portion.  
"We asked you if you and Naruto ever had sex. but, have you ever seen Naruto's penis?" Temari arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes. On accident though! It was the first night we got here." Hinata blushed.  
"That's why Naruto was calling Sasuke at one in the morning!" Sakura said, smacking her fist into her other open hand.  
"All right. I have an idea. Let's do one last question. Now this is for everyone. Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.  
"Dare." They all answered, each suprising the other.  
"I dare you all to put your clothes back on and just lay down and watch movies with me." Hinata said, picking up the remote.  
They all gathered onto the bed, almost looking like a sideways totem pole of breasts and cute faces.  
"Hey, let's watch something funny." Temari suggested from the middle.  
"Why not." Hinata changed the channel, finding Starz Comedy.  
"Ooh! 'Don't Mess With the Zohan!" Ino cried out. They girls watched the movie for about an hour when they noticed it had gotten intensely cold.  
"Guys, is it cold in here to you?" Hinata asked, shivering.  
"I don't know. Let's check the Human Thermometer." Ino suggested. She looked over at the girl's breasts, noticing that everyone's nipples were poking up.  
"Yeah. I'd say it should be snowing by now." Ino estimated.  
"Ino." A voice called.  
"Yeah, TenTen?" She replied.  
"That wasn't me. Who was it? They do a great Asuma imitation." Tenten asked, recieving shrugs as a reply.  
"Ino. TenTen." The voice called again as the air filled with smoke.  
"Uh! What the fuzz!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her nose, trying to stop the smoke from reaching her nostrils.  
"Yeah, being a ninja doesn't kill you, it's just a bit of smoke." The voice called out to Sakura. They all turned seeing a ghostly Asuma.  
"AAH! HOLY SHIT!" Ino yelled. The yell was so shrill that Asuma jumped and floated in mid air, scared. He rushed through the wall again and went back through the portal.  
"The boy's prank." The girls all said as it registered in their heads.  
"I've got an idea. It may take us a few hours to do this, but it will work. First...." Hinata started giving out instructions. A few hours afterwards, the girls guessed that the guys had passed out. They had collected all the necessary items. And, one newcomer.  
"All right. We'll all drag the guys into the RV. You just get the ropes and gags. And the toys." Hinata instructed the pale girl-boy-thing.  
They went outside and put the boys in the RV, putting them in chairs or on the bed and roping them all together. Naruto and Sasuke were tied to the bed, Neji and Lee to the steering wheel, Gaara and Kankuro to the chairs, and Choji was tied to the bathroom. They built cardboard walls around each section, so no one could see the other. The stranger ran into Naruto's section first, eager to do this. He laid a saw by the bed, ready for them to wake.  
"Uh, where are we?" Naruto asked, slightly dazed. The stranger slid under the bed, hissing softly.  
"Shit. We're tied to the bed. Where the hell?" Sasuke looked around. The entire place was brick and cement, no light coming in, except from the single light bulb above them.  
"Oh my God! This is just like in SAW. I'm scared!" Naruto cried out.  
"Chill. See, there's a saw there. This is ROPE. Not some chains. Now, reach forward and-- WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto had reached forward as Sasuke said all this, but a vibrator flew out of nowhere and hit them in the face, wet and working.  
"Welcome to my Houssse of Horrorsss." The figure rose out from under the bed, his tongue hanging out. He had two more TOYS with him, each spinning in large circles. He produced a tube of anal lube and poured it all over each one. He then wrote an S in the lube on one, and an N on the other.  
"No. This can't be happening." Sasuke cried. Tears were streaming down his face.  
"Believe it." Naruto gulped. Orochimaru moved forward, tossing aside his hair and reaching out, as if to pull off Sasuke's pants.  
"Unh." Sasuke passed out. He fell backwards onto the bed, having somehow turned himself around on the bed through the ropes. Then, Naruto noticed it. The holes in the wall. Each one held an eye, and every eye had a match next to it.  
"No, don't!" Naruto pleaded weakly, winking and signaling to Orochimaru that he understood what was happening.  
"Yes, and you'll love it. Your ass will bleed." Orochimaru winked. 'I'm not gay' He mouthed torwards Naruto, who nodded slightly. 'I know' he replied.  
"Off with the pants." Orochimaru commanded, unbuttoning them himself. 'Let's give them a show.' Orochimaru whispered.  
"All right. Besides, I was going to dump Hinata for you anyways. Maybe even go elope." Naruto winked back. His pants were down, revealing his swirly underpants.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Hinata ran through the cardboard, rushing towards Naruto and pushing Orochimaru out of the way.  
"I knew it!" Naruto said, breaking off the ropes. He high fived Orochimaru, while they bothed laughed their asses off.  
"Not Funny!" Hinata was tempted to knee him in the groin, but them she wouldn't have any of his babies. Actually, he wouldn't have babies, period.  
"Next time, don't leave a lot of eye holes around." Naruto said, walking forward and poking at the blue eye that he was sure belonged to Ino.  
"Ow!" Ino said. She looked behind her to see if the others had woken up yet.  
"All right. Let's move this stuff out into the other room to scare the others. But, give me a minute back here." Hinata said. Sakura picked up Sasuke and dragged him into the living room area. They reset their display as Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in the bedroom.  
"You know what I'm thinking right now?" Naruto asked, leaning forward, as if to kiss her.  
"Yes. I do." Hinata answered, pressing their lips together. They both reached over to the bed, picking up pillows. They opened their eyes and started to hit each other with them. They heard screams of 'NO, DON'T RAPE US, PLEASE!' coming from Neji and Lee. Ino's phone vibrated, making her realize she still had it with her. She opened it and listened, her eyes growing wide.  
".God. What happened?! Is he okay?" Ino asked, answering the call.  
"What's wrong?" The girls and Naruto asked. Ino raised up one finger.  
"Really? He has? Even that idiot?!? Should we come back?" Ino asked, on the verge of tears.  
"Oh no." Naruto and Hinata ran forward, giving her a big hug.  
"He's where? Why? Oh. Okay, thank you." Ino hung up, closing her phone and crying into the shinobis' arms.  
"Who was it?" Sakura asked, now concerned.  
"That was Lady Tsunade. Sai was on his way over here, to see us. Lady Tsunade and Shizune were also on the way to try and pay off a debt. Apparently they all stayed together. He was on his way to the airport, and he was hailing a taxi. This drunk idiot came around the corner and he got hit. He's hurt bad!" Ino cried. The other's all sat down, even Orochimaru as he ripped through the cardboard.  
"Pranks over. What did Granny say?" Naruto asked.  
"They aren't at home. Their in New York. He's in a public room in the hospital. He's barely alive." Ino cried harder, getting tears all over Naruto and Hinata. After a moment Naruto stood up and nodded towards Hinata. They ripped off the remaining cardboard, looking at their prisoners. They stood in the middle of the room.  
"Guys and Girls, we've made a rash, random, kind, and considerate decision." Hinata announced.  
"Pack your bags, get ready to check out, and book your flights. We're going to New York!" Naruto continued, recieving a kiss from Ino.  
"Damn right we are!" Sasuke said. He had regained consciousness and had heard the whole thing.  
"New York City, here we come!" Sakura yelled to the sky. They all raced off the bus, forgeting about their captives.  
"Guys! Come get us!" Neji called. A not fluttered into the room.  
'Dear guys:  
We will get your stuff and untie you later. Will pack your shit and leave it in the RV.' Sasuke's hand writing was sprawled across the paper.

((THAT'S IT! And, I will make this one last chapter about the ride to a near by airport and trying to get onto the plane. As you can tell, I am making a sequel of this. I will start on it on...... Heck, St. Patrick's Day. 


End file.
